Current automated item tracking mechanisms often utilize wireless data transmission protocols to identify the location and/or identity of various items to be tracked. Without those wireless data transmissions, the automated item tracking mechanisms are unable to identify the location of items without some human interaction. This limitation becomes particularly acute in instances in which wireless data transmissions are undesirable, which severely limits the functionality of tracking mechanisms. Users of the tracking systems may be required to manually disable wireless data transmissions in certain instances, thereby temporarily disabling the automated tracking mechanism until wireless data transmissions are acceptable once again. However, human error often results in such wireless data transmission mechanisms being inappropriately left in an active state when such wireless transmissions are undesirable, and/or such wireless data transmission mechanisms being inappropriately left in an inactive state when wireless transmissions are once again acceptable for item tracking.
Accordingly, a need exists for automated item tracking mechanisms configured to automatically disable and/or enable wireless data transmissions to maximize the effectiveness of wireless item tracking mechanisms.